Come what may
by Strawberry lane
Summary: It's graduation day...What's going to happen now? Sequel to Dreaming people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Anna, as a birthday present :) Happy early birthday! Hope you'll like it.**

**The song Rosalie's singing is Long live by Taylor Swift. I'm in love with that song, it's magical. ****Not really sure if the song makes this a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just have fun with the characters. **

"How do I look?"

I looked up from the book I was reading at my boyfriend of almost a year. He was standing in front of me, nervously pulling at the blue robe he was wearing. A matching blue hat on his head.

"Great. Much more handsome than all the other teenagers wearing blue robes at school today," I laughed as Jasper pouted at me.

"Shut up, I'm nervous, okay?" He smiled as he sat down beside me.

"You'll do great. All you have to do is go up there on stage when the principal calls your name and thank him for giving you a diploma and for letting you spend the best years of your life rotting away in high school."

"High school isn't that bad," he laughed.

"Well, it'll be now, when my boyfriend goes off to college without me. And takes his ice-queen of a sister with him."

" I can't help I'm a year older than you. Speaking of the devil, here she comes."

"I heard that," Jasper's twin sister Rosalie muttered as she stopped in front of us. She was wearing the same thing as her brother.

"You know we love you Rose. You nervous?"

"Why should I be? I'm only going to sing in front of the whole school and all the students families."

"I still don't get why anyone would do that by their own free will. You sure you weren't drugged before the principal asked you?" Bella, Jasper's youngest sister, said as she walked into the room.

"No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't drugged. But then again, you never know."

"Anyway, what I really was going to say was, 1. Mum wanted me to inform you that we'll have to leave soon if we want to be there on time and 2. If you say something embarrassing about your family before you sing that song me and Alice will find ourselves forced to kill you."

"Kill me? Why?"

"Because you could say something that destroys mine and Alice's social life for the rest of our high school time. And that would be bad."

"I didn't know you cared that much about your social status Bells," Jasper said, looking at her. She blushed.

"Well...I...um.."

"She likes this guy named Jake. They're in the same biology class." Alice said as she danced through the door, sitting down beside me on the sofa. Bella glared at her and if looks could kill, Alice would be nothing but a stain on the carpet.

"Wait...Jake? The guy that's your lab partner?" Rosalie said and whistled when Bella nodded, "I never knew you had such a good taste."

"Yeah, cause your taste is good. You always like guys who look like they're in the gym 24/7 and whose goal in life seems to be being a muscle mountain with absolutely no brain and to have a barbie wife with to much plastic surgery," Jasper said, rolling his eyes and laughing as Rose gave him the finger.

"Fuck you."

Esme, their mother, chose that exact moment to walk through the door.

"No swearing Rose. Have any of you seen Emmett? Because we really need to leave now if the two of you want to graduate this year, so I suggest you go to the car."

"I think I saw Emmett in the kitchen. He was eating something that looked like leftover pizza," Alice informed her mother as she went past her, out of the living room.

After some last minute crazy running around trying to find stuff, everyone was sitting in the car and we were driving the four minute drive to the school. Jasper and Rosalie went and sat down with their classmates in the front and I followed the rest of their family to the back of the room and sat down. After a few moments of trying to get himself heard over the talking crowd the principal finally got the microphone working.

"1, 2, 3. Testing. Can you here me?" There was a chorus of voices answering him and he smiled.

"Good. Then I would love to welcome you all to this fine day here at Forks high school. Today we are gathered here to say goodbye to our latest seniors who are now graduating." Another chorus of voices shouting was heard, this time from the seniors themselves.

"All I have to say is that we're going to miss all of you very much here at Forks High and that I hope your future lives become what you want them to be. Good luck!" The principal smiled and bowed while people clapped. Then a few other people talked about how much they would miss everyone who was leaving and then finally (at least on my part) it was time for Rose's song. Bella, who was sitting beside me, sat with her hands covering her eyes when her sister walked on stage. I heard her mumbling something that sounded like "please don't say anything embarrassing, please don't say anything embarrassing" over and over again. Rose cleared her throat and looked out over the audience.

"Hi," she smiled, "how do you all feel today? Excited?" Her words were met by cheering.

"A couple of weeks ago our principal asked me if I wanted to hold a speech for you. It's an honour to be asked, so of course I said yes. But, as I'm rubbish at writing, especially long speeches, I'm going to sing a song instead. Hope that's okay with you." More cheering from the crowd. Rosalie nodded to the band and the music began playing.

_I said remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<br>We were the kings and the queens  
><em>_And they read off our names  
>The night you danced like you knew our lives<br>Would never be the same  
>You held your head like a hero<br>On a history book page  
>It was the end of a decade<br>But the start of an age_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<p>

_We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<br>And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, "this is absurd"<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<p>

Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall

_And you take a moment  
>Promise me this:<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<p>

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

Rosalie smiled and waved while she walked of stage and the people cheered. The principal took the stage again.

"Thank you miss Cullen. Now I would like to welcome Taylor Andrews up on stage to give her a diploma," he said and I stopped listening for a while. When he came to the letter C, or more precisely, Cullen, the whole family, including me, stood up and clapped for all they were worth. Both Jasper and Rosalie did excellent. Outside, after the seniors had thrown their caps into the air, Esme forced all of us to model for hundreds of photos. Some with the whole family, including me, and some with just me and Jasper and some with another family member. After all the photos were taken I gave Rose a hug and told her how good her performance had been. And trust me when I say I was telling the truth.

"Good job angel!" Emmett shouted at her before his mother told him to look at the camera.

"Angel? I thought her nickname was ice-queen?" I looked at him, confused.

"It's a day by day thing. Sometimes hour by hour," he laughed before smiling at the camera.

A couple of hours later, when we were in the middle of celebrating the twins graduation party in the Cullen family's backyard, Jasper gave me a kiss and sat down beside me at the table.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just sitting here. What were you and that man talking about? Must have been a really interesting topic, since you talked for ages," I asked, nodding towards a man on the other side of the garden. Jasper sighed.

"Tell me about it. He basically wanted to know the story of my life and it took me ages to get away."

"Who is he?"

"Some guy mum and dad knows I reckon. Think his name's Aro."

"What's he doing here? I mean, it's your graduating party."

Jasper shrugged "No clue. But daddy said something about them being business partners a long time ago. Like in the stone age."

"Yeah, that's a long long time ago," I laughed before turning serious again. Jasper noticed.

"What's up with the sulking?"

"I'm just annoyed with whoever it was who decided to make you a year older than me."

"I think you have to blame my parents for that one or god, whichever floats your boat."

"I could have lived my whole life without that picture in my head," I muttered.

"Sorry," he laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Jasper. You're definitely ready for college."

"Thanks babe. Now, what's got you worried?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Ten fingers up to god," his face turned serious.

"I'm just worried I guess, that you'll meet someone else. Or that you'll never have time for me: your little high school boyfriend."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'll have time for you."

"You say that now. How do you know that you will in a couple of months?"

"Hello? I love you! I don't think that's something that's just going to disappear." Jasper smiled at me.

"But still...What if you fall for your roommate or something?"

"I've met him and he's about twice as tall as me and he can run faster than me. Plus, if I go out with him and we get married, his name will be Chris Connelly Cullen, and that's just one too many C:s anyone should ever have in their name."

"How do you do this? Calm my worries down with just a few words I mean."

"I don't know really. I seem to have that effect on people. Maybe I'm just a calm person myself. But do you really think you're the only one with worries?"

"Um..yeah?"

"Then you're wrong. I'm worried to death that you'll just forget about me because we can't see each other whenever we want. Or that you'll meet someone else, someone who's perfect for you."

"I doubt I will meet someone new baby. We live in Forks after all," I smiled at him.

"So I sort of came up with a plan. Well, I wouldn't call it a plan really, more like an idea."

"What's it?"

"We have like what? Ten weeks before I leave and school starts again?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Then I suggest we do the most of those ten weeks. And then there's only a year until you graduate to and I checked with the college, they have an, according to them, excellent music program. If you still want to study music that is."

"Of course I want to."

"Good. Anyway, after school starts again there's all these holidays, Christmas for example. I don't know if I remember them correctly but there's like seven different holidays. Some of them a week long even."

"That's good," I was smiling now.

"I know right? And we can keep in touch through email and texts and phone-calls. And we can meet up in the city that's in the middle for both of us. And protest against something random every time we're there."

"Like what?"

"Like...I have no idea actually. But we'll figure something out."

"We can protest against the fact that you'll have to have to be of a certain age to apply to college."

"Yeah, cause eighteen is an awful age. It's much more fun to be seventeen or nineteen," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, seventeen forever."

"I don't know, what would you do if you could live forever?"

**A/N: Please review! You'll make my day if you do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own everything. NOT!**

A ten weeks long whirlwind is not enough. I need more time. We need more time. Please god? Pretty please with sugar on top?

"I don't think he'll answer you baby. Maybe we should become Buddhists instead?" Jasper said as he stood up.

"Yeah, we should try that," I smiled at him and then took the hand he was offering me and he hauled me to my feet.

"Can we do that after dinner, cause I'm starving!" I was about to reply when my stomach grumbled.

"Apparently I am too."

We went to the kitchen, searching the fridge for something to eat. You see, my parents aren't exactly the kind of people who spend all of their free time in the kitchen, trying to come up with new, mysterious meals. Not that I know a lot of people like that. I think Esme's the only one actually. Kind of sad if you think about it that way.

"I know!"

"Know what?"

"What we'll make for dinner of course."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Waffles."

"Waffles? But I don't know how to make waffles. Do you?"

"Nope."

"Let's try then."

Half an hour later, we had a couple of decent looking waffles and the kitchen was covered in various ingredients. We sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. We talk about everything we could think of, except for Jasper's journey. He and Rose were scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, together with Carlisle and Emmett. Me and Jasper had decided to spend as much time as we possibly could together before being torn apart. Okay, so maybe "torn apart" is a little too dramatic, but whatever. The point is, we won't be able to see each other for several days, weeks, maybe even months. And that's killing me. I mean, what if he meets someone new there? It doesn't even have to be a boy, maybe he figures out that he's not gay after all, but madly in love with some blonde beach babe? And then he's going to call me and dump me cold heartedly over the phone. Or maybe he doesn't even call, maybe he forgets all about me and doesn't even break up with me. And then, when we see each other again he has his blonde beach babe with him and he'll be like "Edward and me together? Please! Come on...

"Baby, have you heard anything I've told you in the last five minutes?"

"Um...Sorry, I was writing in my journal."

"Can I see?"

"Diary's are often private."

"Are yours? If you don't want me to read it then I won't."

"I'm worried you find someone new..."

"Still? Edward, I promise you that if that happens, and that's a big if, I promise I talk to you about it."

"But there's many people at a college and people change. What if you find out you're not at all gay but madly in love with some blonde beach babe you bump into in the cafeteria?"

"First of all, I'm one hundred percent gay. I'm sure of it. And second, the beach babe have to have black hair or something cause blonde hair just remind me of Rose all the time and that would be weird and wrong."

Once we had eaten our waffles, we took away our dishes and started to clean the kitchen, which was surprisingly fun when you had music on the highest volume possible. Our cleaning didn't go entirely as planned as we started to have a food fight in the middle of it, resulting in us having to start all over again.

**/**

This is the day. The dumbest day ever. And saddest. I'm going to just stay in bed all day and not come out. Not even for food. I miss him already and he hasn't even left yet. Before you ask, he's downstairs packing the last of his things. We had a sleepover at his house, complete with movies and all. His family surprisingly left us alone all the time. Usually they are very social and treats me like one in the family. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Rosalie barged into the room.

"Come on, you'll have to get up now vampire."

"I don't want to. I just start crying the moment I see him."

"You can cry all you want to. Jasper's already bawling his eyes out."

"He is?" I sat up, looking at Rose.

"Course he is, what did you expect? Him to be laughing?"

"I don't know..."

"Anyway, you better get dressed and come downstairs if you want some time together with him because we'll be leaving soon."

I flung myself out of the bed, desperately searching for my clothes. Rosalie shrieked and held her hands over her eyes.

"Jesus Edward! Warn a girl before you decided to jump out of bed with no clothes."

"I'm wearing clothes. Or at least my underwear."

"Which is just as bad," Rosalie said as she blindly tried to find the door. I dressed as fast as I can and ran down after her. I almost ran straight into Jasper who was going up the stairs.

"I was just coming to get you. We're leaving soon."

"Yeah, Rose told me.

We walked out of the house, through the garden and to the car where the rest of the family were waiting. As soon as we reached the car the hugging began. Everyone who were going got at least a million of hugs each, including Carlisle, even though he was coming back at the end of the day. Jasper took me aside a little.

"Just cause I'm going into that car, it doesn't mean we won't see each other soon, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. And it's not really that far away. We can meet in the middle, like you said."

"We can," Jasper's eyes were red from crying, as was mine. I pulled him close, giving him a kiss. It probably wasn't more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" it was Emmett, shouting.

"Oh come on, stop being such a child. It's romantic," I heard Bella answer him.

Jasper and I released each other from the iron grips we held the other one in.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. But we'll see each other real soon, I promise."

"I promise too."

"I'll call as soon as I get there. If not sooner."

"I'll wait by the phone babe."

We went back to the car, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle already in it. Jasper gave everyone one last hug, and kiss in my case and climbed in and shut the door. Emmett turned around and said something to Jasper who answered by giving him the finger and smiling. I could see Carlisle shake his head and then they were off. We all rushed out in the middle of the street waving. With Bella on one side of me and Alice on the other I watched the car disappear beyond the horizon.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this chapter's not any good and that it's short, but I simply don't have any ideas for this story anymore. I don't know how to continue. With that being said, I hope all of you enjoyed it and who knows, maybe I write another sequel in the future. Oh, and I wish Jasper and Edward all the luck in the world with their now long distance relationship. I just know they'll make it :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

As soon as I sat down inside the car, Emmett turned around.

"That was one hell of a kiss, bro. But really, you should know better. To kiss in front of your little sisters like that!"

I smiled and gave him the finger. He just laughed while I could see my dad shake his head beside him. Rosalie just sighed and then we started driving. I looked back, out the window, seeing Edward standing there, in the middle of the street with my sisters on either side of him. I looked until he was out of sight and then, when I almost couldn't see him anymore, I tried to stand up in the car to get a better look. And let me tell you, standing up in a car isn't the easiest thing to do. Especially not when your twin sister tries to get you to sit down again. The whole time. You'd think she'd be happy to let you get one last look at your boyfriend, but no. No, no, no...

"Will you stop that?" I muttered angrily to her, sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah. But come on, it's not the end of the world."

"How can you say that?"

"You are gonna see him again."

"You don't know that."

"Not to sound heartless here, but it's College. Not a trip around the world."

"Not heartless? Yeah right."

"Well, I'm sorry. But you know you can see him soon again. It's not that far away."

"That's easy for you to say. What if he forgets all about me?"

"Jasper. Have you seen the way Edward looks at you? Or you look at him, for the matter."

"Um...How does he look at me and how do I look at him?"

"You look like two really lovesick I don't know what."

"Cats. They look like cats."

"Oh come on Emmett. How does a cat look lovesick anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Anyway, my point is that you guys are so in love with each other that you won't forget about the other anytime soon. And no buts!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything..."

"Yeah right."

"I wasn't!"

"Okay I believe you."

"Good."

I looked out the window and looked at the trees that passed by me to fast for me to really see them. Me and Edward had spent the whole summer in each others company. Every single day that we could. Sure, there had been some days when we had been separated. Like the day his parents decided they needed a little family time. I don't think his parents like me. Or rather, I don't think they care about me. I've met them like four or five times during the year me and Edward have been dating. They're always working. He (Eddie) says that they are at least. You never know. But I guess that day was good training. In being apart I mean.

About an hour later, after complaints from various members of the travelling company that they were starving, we stopped for eating at a restaurant in the middle of nowhere. It looked slightly run- down, the place I mean, but they had a delicious tomato soup. I really have to start to learn cooking. It might come handy in the future, who knows. Maybe I should buy cookbook or something. Yeah, that's a good idea. Then I can actually make Edward a real homecooked meal when he visits. I wonder if anyone would notice if I hid him under my bed?

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch a fly if it stays like that," Emmett said and I realised my mouth was open and quickly shut it. I wonder what flies taste like? They're so tiny I mean. You don't even realize that they're in your mouth until you've swallowed it.

Anyway, back to our trip. After our stop for delicious soup, we packed ourselves back into the car and continued our journey. After yet another hour filled of listening to the ever-changing radio (due to the fact that everyone wanted to listen to different radio stations) we were there.

After finding our rooms and leaving all of our bags and more tearful goodbyes (dad) and seeing Emmett run off to find his friends, me and Rose made our way down to one of the big fields where the principal was holding some kind of welcome speech for anyone who wanted to listen. We stayed there for a little while and then walked around campus, trying to familiarise ourselves with our future home. We found some useful things, like a cafeteria. We bought some sandwiches and sat on a bench and looked at people. It's fun. Looking at people I mean. There's so many different types of people in the world. I took my phone from my pocket, looking at Rosalie and she nodded and smiled at me.

"Go for it."

I held the phone to my ear, already having punched his number. One...two...three tones.

"Hi!"

"Hi darling," I answered, melting at the sound of his voice.

"Hi baby, you there now? How are you?"

"I just want you to know, I'm missing you to death."

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
